


Yes, Lieutenant

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Nines, It’s clear from the start it’s a role play, Lt. Reed - Freeform, M/M, Mild Power Play, Nines pretends to want a promotion, Top!Gavin, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: If Detective Nines wanted the promotion, he had to work for it. At least, that’s what his Lieutenant told him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Yes, Lieutenant

Nines entered through the unlocked hotel room door, pretending to be shy and nervous. As discussed, he came to the hotel an hour after Gavin. Nines was in plain clothes. A button-up and slacks. Nines got into character, ready to see how Gavin would react. 

“You wanted to see me Lieutenant Reed?” 

Gavin looked bored and motioned him over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Nines stopped in front of him and Gavin grabbed his ass, pulling him forward to him. Nines was slightly startled; Gavin was much bolder than he predicted. This changed the objectives in his HUD. 

“Don’t play coy with me detective.” Gavin said in a low tone looking him over. ”I didn’t ask you meet me at my hotel room for coffee. You want to make sergeant, don’t you?”

Nines wouldn’t look him in the eyes but nodded. “I do, sir.”

Gavin let go of him and he leaned back on the bed. “Show me how well you follow orders and get on your knees.”

“Lieutenant, I don’t think-“

“I didn’t ask you to fuckin think, Detective. I asked if you wanted to be a sergeant. If you do, get on your knees. If you don’t get the fuck out.”

Nines considered it and sank down gracefully between Gavin’s knees. He still wouldn’t look directly at Gavin. Gavin noticed and leaned up to grab his face. He’s gentle, more so than Nines expected. He forced Nines to tilt up his head and look at him through his lashes. 

“There we go. You look at your superior officer when he’s talking to you. Do you understand?”

Gavin’s eyes were dilated already and there was a tent in his jeans Nines can make out in his peripheral. But the control Gavin had dispite his arousal was doing things to Nines he didn’t anticipate. 

“Yes Lieutenant.” 

“Good boy,” he said, as he brought his thumb up to Nines lips. 

Nines mind spun; there was the anticipation of that thumb slipping past his lips and hitting his tongue. Nines could almost taste the flood of data he would get from it, his mouth flooded at the thought. Gavin brushed along his lower lip before removing his hand altogether. Nines couldn’t stop the little whine that escaped. 

“Good subordinates are patient. They also follow orders. Undo my pants, detective.”

Gavin sneered, leaning back on his hands. Nines furrowed his brows. There was a streak of shame that ran through him, and once again made him feel things he had not anticipated. But Gavin was waiting and Nines couldn’t linger on those thoughts for too long. He straightened up on his knees and undid Gavin’s jeans. Nines fingers brushed against Gavin’s erection through his jeans. It was impossible to avoid. He removed his hands as soon as he was done, returning them to lie against his thighs. Gavin hummed and looked down at him. 

“Ever sucked dick, detective?”

“Yes. I have.”

“Good. Take it out and get to work.”

Nines hesitated and Gavin scoffed. “Don’t make me find a reason to get you written up Monday. We don’t have all night.”

More shame shot through Nines and went straight to his genital component. He could be a good detective. He was going to show his lieutenant just how good he could be. He didn’t bother trying to pull Gavin out through his boxers. Instead he pushed the pants down; Gavin lifted his hips to at least make it easy on him. Nines mouth watered against his will at the sight of Gavin’s hard cock lying against his stomach. Nines wasted no time lifting it and putting it into his mouth. 

The relief was instant; the flood of data he received from his tongue hitting Gavin’s bare skin maked him moan. He pressed on, taking Gavin fully in his mouth. Fully hard, Gavin’s cock is just long enough to reach beyond the back of Nines throat and hit the sensors inside him. Nines whole body shuttered when it brushed against them. Nines immediately established a rhythm. He made sure to pull almost all the way back before bobbing his head all the way down. Gavin seemed to approve for a moment, only making heavy breathing noises as Nines worked him with his mouth. 

“You are good at this, Detective,” Gavin said , followed by a moan. “Makes me wonder what else you’re good at.” Nines looked up at him through his lashes to ask the question wordlessly. Gavin noticed; he brushed Nines hair back and whispered a curse. “I bet you’d look good with my cock buried in your ass.”

Nines moaned as he swallowed down Gavin again. He’d been ignoring his own arousal; settling for the little bit he could get with his mouth. Nines could come getting mouth fucked; he’d done it before. But the bizarre dynamic at the moment had him craving more that just that. Gavin grabbed Nines by the hair and pulled him up. There was a slick pop that Nines mouth made when Gavin’s cock slid out of it. 

“You’d let me fuck you, wouldn’t you? You’ve been a good obedient officer. Do you want me to make you feel good?” 

Gavin tilted Nines head letting go of his hair. Nines knew this was a trick; manipulate the subject into getting what you want. He really didn’t care. 

“Please Lieutenant.” He said, saline solution dripping down his chin. 

“Get your clothes off and get on the bed.” Gavin slide off the bed himself and pushed his pants down. “And be presentable about it.” 

Nines quirked a brow. “Presentable?”

“You’re a detective. Figure it out.” Gavin said and attempted to wink. 

Gavin didn’t move to further undress himself. He sat back down watching Nines expectantly. Nines took it as a sign Gavin wanted a show.  _ Anything for his  _ **_Lieutenant_ ** _.  _ Nines stood, making a point to not look at Gavin. He focused solely on undoing the buttons on his shirt. He made sure to undress at just the right pace. By the time Nines was pulling off his undershirt, he glances over to see Gavin stroking his own cock. Lazy strokes; enough to keep him hard for when Nines finishes. Nines decided to stop stalling and yanked both his pants and underwear off. He folded them and puts them on the desk with his shirts. 

“How would like me to  _ present _ ?” 

Gavin didn’t look him in the eyes, instead he at the semi erect penis component between Nines legs. Gavin stopped stroking himself and stood, tossing his gaze to the bed. 

“Get on the bed and show me what you’ve got.”

It was hard for Nines to not roll his eyes as he crawled up on the bed. He made sure to kneel, and leaned forward facing the frame with his ass in the air. Gavin let out a whistle and Nines felt the bed sink behind him. 

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” Nines gasped as two fingers slip into him. He figured he had been producing fluid since they started; his thoughts were confirmed when he felt the liquid slide down his taint when Gavin pulled his fingers out. “This is nice, but as your senior officer, I think it’s more your place to do the work. Get up.” 

Perplexed, Nines did as he was told. He moved and rolled over to sit up. This allowed Gavin to crawl toward the top of the bed and settle on his back in the middle. Another smirk and Gavin said, “Hop on and show me you can pick up the slack when other officers fall behind.”

“Interesting way of saying you want me to ride you. Is this your way of showing me what it’s going to be like working with you?” 

“What did I tell you about back talk?”

“Apologies, Lieutenant.”

Nines crawled up and straddled Gavin’s hips. Nines strokes himself a few times before lifting up and reaching down to line himself up on Gavin’s cock. Gavin was laid back, arms behind his head watching. Nines wanted comment on the smirk he had, but he knew that was about to quickly change when Nines sank down onto him. 

“Damn,” Gavin gasped. “Tight as hell.”

“Only because you’re so big.” Nines didn’t hide his sarcasm. 

Gavin glared. “Shut up and earn your promotion before I change my mind.” 

Nines tested the waters by rocking a bit, then he lifted up and sank down slowly. He admitted to himself it felt nice. A rhythm was established and the only sounds were the ones of Nines hips hitting down against Gavin’s. There were a few gasps and grunts that came from Gavin but Nines tried to remain stoic. He wasn’t supposed to fully be enjoying it. It’s just when Nines started to feel that familiar pull in his system that he was brought out of it by the feeling of hands on his skin. 

“Fuck, Nines.” Gavin reached up to pull Nines to him but Nines shoved his hands away. “Babe come on.”

“You’re breaking character,  _ Lieutenant _ .” Nines made sure to ground his hips down harder and make Gavin gasp loudly. 

“Fuck character.” Gavin grabbed his thighs and Nines couldn’t help but watch as the skin glitched away. ”I just wanna fuckin kiss you  _ detective _ .”

“Kissing is a bit excessive.” He stilled above Gavin and tilted his head. “I don’t think I want the promotion that badly.”

Gavin let out what could only be described as a growl. Nines knew what was happening and let Gavin flip him around. He didn’t normally let Gavin have the upper hand, but he admitted there was a charm when his boyfriend decided to go after what he wanted. Now under him, Gavin reached up to pull Nines forward to press against his lips hard. Instant data hit Nines when Gavin tried to slip in his own tongue and left him moaning and chasing for more. 

“Easy baby,” Gavin chuckled when he grabbed Nines hair to pull him back. “I thought you didn’t want the promotion that badly.”

Nines huffed in frustration. “Just get back in me before we both get soft.” 

It took a moment; Gavin had to shuffle around to line hisself back up to push into Nines. With Gavin leading, thrusts were harder and hurried. Nines didn’t protest when there were hands on his chest and lips against his own. It’s only when Gavin sat up and pushed Nines legs back with his nose crinkled in concentration, that Nines reached between them both to touch himself. 

Nines will never admit it wasn’t intentional that he gasped ‘Lieutenant’ and ‘Gavin’ in the same breath when he came. Gavin cursed, following behind him with a few thrusts. Nines processed the aftermath with a small reboot. He came back to with the feeling of a wet cloth between his legs. 

Gavin reached up to wipe off Nines stomach. “I thought you got that reboot shit fixed.”

“I did.” Gavin eyed him skeptically and he added, “I’ll still have the occasional small reboot like now. It’s fine. Side effect of a good orgasm.”

Gavin chuckled and tossed the rag to the floor. He received a disapproving look from Nines but Nines didn’t say anything. He let Gavin settle beside him before turning to face him. 

“Was it satisfactory?” Nines asked. He already knew the answer as soon as Gavin’s scar on the bridge of his nose turned pink. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself,  _ Lieutenant _ .”

“Don't make me demote you,” Gavin muttered back. A brief silence and he added, “Yeah. Thank you.”

Nines hummed and reached up to brush his hand through Gavin’s hair. “I enjoyed it myself. Maybe next time we can pretend you arrest me.”

“Oh god shut up.”

“What, I distinctly remember you saying you wanted to play as a Lieutenant OR an arresting officer. Maybe we can do both.”

“You know what,” Gavin pulled back and shifted around to yank up the covers from the bed. “I’m gonna take a nap so I don’t have to hear your bullshit.”

“Whatever you say, ‘ _Lieutenant_ ’.”

Gavin’s reply was to roll over and flip him off while nines chuckled at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Just a short one shot I wrote a long time ago. Figured I would Edit and post it. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
